


Mouth Full

by dymphnasprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, brat taming, degredation, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymphnasprose/pseuds/dymphnasprose
Summary: Your friends assume Tadashi fucks you in missionary with the lights off. Little do they know your lace panties are tucked away safely in his shirt pocket as they make him the butt of their jokes.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Mouth Full

**Author's Note:**

> I could write you a dissertation on Tadashi’s dom potential. Cross-posted from my Tumblr @dymphnasprose

_Vanilla is the night’s flavor._

“You and y/n are great together and that’s all that matters.” Daichi’s comment rings in your ear as a preceding jab settles through the group of old friends. Your cheeks flush bright hot, the glass of red wine in your system makes a broken, awkward laugh fall from your lips.

Your boyfriend rolls his eyes. The comment isn’t shocking, he’s been ribbed for his pliant, soft demeanor since you were all teenagers. Being Tadashi Yamaguchi’s high school sweetheart paints a distinct picture. When volleyball club reunions roll around and the liquor starts flowing, said picture is always outlined in assumptions about your sex life.

“Come on, there’s got to be something you do to have kept y/n around for all these years.” Suga, never one to miss an opportunity, pushes further. Tadashi flashes a watted smile, bringing one hand up to scratch at the back of his neck- a tick he’s adopted over the years when he’s put in the spotlight. It could be assumed he’s nervous, but you know better. Unseen from his seniors position across the table is the bruising hold his other hand has on your bare thigh. His eyes flash to you quickly, his glance holds heavy weight, _“Don’t cause trouble, princess.”_

You only get one warning.

You know what your next words will create, a resounding fog of anger settling against his usually casual aura, but you can’t seem to help yourself.

“ _Pfft_ , Tadashi couldn’t hurt a fly,” you snort and raise the cool glass to your mouth once again, gripping onto the stem tightly to ground yourself. As cabernet meets your lips, you feel deft fingers inching towards your naked cunt. The short black dress Tadashi picked out for you tonight gives you no reprieve from his wandering hand.

Your friends assume Tadashi fucks you in missionary with the lights off. Little do they know your lace panties are tucked away safely in his shirt pocket as they make him the butt of their jokes. Every drunken giggle and sidelong glance brings the tips of pretty fingers closer to the mess he’s made under the satin fabric.

A pathetic squeak escapes your lips, covered up weakly with a cough. Your whole body feels hot, balancing on the pin-sharp tingling feeling of your _sweet, vanilla_ boyfriend’s groping.

You only get one warning with Tadashi, after that, you’re fucked.

***

The ride back to your shared apartment is suffocating to say the least. Tadashi only acknowledging you when opening the passenger side door, cradling your elbow softly to ease you into the car. The quiet surrounding the two of you is maddening, enough to make you explode in a tantrum, but you hold your tongue and press your thighs tighter together.

“I know your slutty little pussy isn’t dripping on my leather seat, princess.”

An elongated sigh leaves his chest, his hand coming up to card through his hair before finding a tight home against the steering wheel. You mumble an apology and try to find solace in smoothing out the wrinkles in your dress. The drive is only about ten minutes, but each second passing thumps against your restless heartbeat. Your punishment began as soon as the car door closed.

Pulling into the comlex’s driveway, the lump in your throat grows ten-fold. Tadashi cuts the engine, turning to stare down at your form slowly folding into itself.

“Look at me, princess.” His voice is soft and comforting, but when your chin is pulled upwards to meet his gaze, his eyes are wild. Furious.

You always know exactly what to do to piss him off in the most delicious way possible.

“I’m sorry, Tadashi I-” you’re cut off with a sharp _tsk_ , the thumb resting under your bottom lip presses in harshly. Your lips part, tongue lolling out without needing to be told, and you look up dumbly at the brunette as his body leans over the console.

All personal space has disappeared, leaving you captive to his will. He seems to contemplate his next move for a moment before parting his own lips to release a thick trail of spit to fall into your mouth. You swallow obediently, the fire burning in your stomach smoldering at the taste of sugar-free mint gum. Tadashi gifts you a pleased hum, leaning back slightly to fish out your underwear from his pocket.

“You just never know when to keep that pretty mouth closed, huh?” His laugh is curdling, sending a jolt through your veins to wrap around the building tension in your core. An idea sparks in his head, you can tell.

“I know exactly how to shut you up.” Tadashi is on you in an instant, hand finding purchase on your neck and squeezing. You watch as the balled up lace is brought to your face. You look towards the full parking lot. Your front door is only a few yards away, but the idea of walking up to your apartment with your own used underwear shoved in your mouth is enough to make your legs wobbly.

Tadashi, however, has a resolve of steel. He’s got the confidence of a lion in these moments, something only you get to witness. It would be impressive if your mind wasn’t drowning in embarrassment. You feel the fabric against your lips and hurdle towards an emphatic truth.

_Tadashi isn’t making a suggestion._

The article is stuffed into your awaiting mouth, and you moan around the intrusion. You’re humiliated and undeniably excited by your boyfriend’s dominant aire.

You clench desperately as Tadashi rounds the front of the car to help you out. Once steady, you feel his fist wrapping around your hair to pull you against his chest.

“My precious girl, it seems like you need to be reminded of your place.” The hold on your hair is tight, causing your scalp to prickle as he begins to drag you towards your shared home. The possibility of an unsuspecting neighbor seeing you in this state bubbles in your stomach but you are, thankfully, spared of any company.

Tadashi’s hot breath fans against your neck while he unlocks the door. He hums casually, turning the knob and pushing you inside and against the nearest facing wall. Your cheek presses against the cool surface.

“What do you think? Should I take you right here? You seemed desperate to get fucked in front of our friends, don’t get shy now.” His teeth nip at your ear to punctuate the sneering comment. You hear the sound your ass makes against his hand before the sting reaches your nerves, fire crackling against the skin.

“Such a little cockslut.” Your dress is hiked up above your hips, exposing your dripping pussy arched into Tadashi’s clothed crotch. The slick sheening your inner thighs cools in the draft. His fingers map out the curve before the calloused digits meet your swollen lips.

A moan reverberates from your chest, bouncing against the hallway walls as two fingers are pushed in with an embarrassing ease. You’re more than ready for anything he has to give you. His other hand pulls down the front of your dress, your tits now free for the brunette’s handling . He pinches your nipple, looking over your shoulder to watch the heaving of soft flesh when he pulls taught and lets go. You wine loudly, tongue pressed against the wet lace as you try to speak.

“It’s rude to talk with your mouth full, princess.” You’re yanked back by your hair once again. Tadashi turns you around to face him, his eyes dance with sadistic anger. He pulls your ruined panties from where they press in between your teeth. His thumb comes up to wipe the streaks of melted makeup and spit from your cheeks.

“Tadashi please, I- I want to make you feel good.” Your comment softens against his steel for a moment, but the dominance you roused awake with your attitude won’t be assuaged that easily. His jaw clenches tightly, angled upward so his eyes cast down to look at your quivering form. The sight of your pretty, wobbly bottom lip and disheveled hair makes him want to wreck you even further.

He steps back slightly and you feel your lungs fill with air correctly for the first time in minutes. You’re only given a moment of reprieve though, the familiar feeling of fingers on your scalp returns quickly. Tadashi pushes you down to the floor, marvelling at the sight of your silky dress bunched around your waist. As soon as your knees hit the hardwood, you work to undo his belt and zipper.

His cock hits your nose as it’s released from his boxers and slaps against his toned stomach. You take him in your hands, finger running a streak of precum down the path of a prominent vein on the underside.

“Don’t waste my time, princess. Get to work.” Tadashi posits through gritted teeth, throwing his head back at the feeling of your hot mouth. You suck against the reddened tip before relaxing your jaw to accommodate the rest of him. Your wet tongue laves against the heavy shaft, and Tadashi thinks to the snide comments that his friends recycle every opportunity they’re given.

What would they think if they saw you now? Face covered in tears and running mascara, crying for Tadashi’s forgiveness, begging to be punished. The thought has him thrusting against your already sore throat. It’s distinctly hilarious, the knowledge that his old teammates assume you get layed out on the bed and fucked with mediocre intent by a sweet, nervous lover.

“I’m going to cum on that pretty face,” Tadashi pulls out his phone, angling to get the perfect view. The precum on your lips replaces the pink lipstick you wore out to dinner, reflecting off the lights.

It’s a beautiful sight, heavy eyes look up at him, he pulls his cock from your mouth to stroke. Your tongue falls out, awaiting and obedient. Such a perfect little thing, it would be a shame to keep this to himself.

Tadashi presses record, he can’t help the sardonic snicker that escapes him. His friends would never believe this if you told them, they must be visual learners.

“Smile for the camera, princess.”


End file.
